clubpenguinfandomcom-20200223-history
Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000
The Ultimate Proto-Bot 10000 (aka UP10K or Protobot for short) is a gigantic robot in Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force created by the Test Bots using drawings from Gary's Notebook and items around the Island such as The Stage's Ticket Booth, the Inner tubes from the Dock and Beach, the Aqua Grabber cockpit bubble and red tubes, a mine cart, the Boiler Room boiler, two Night Club Speakers and other items from the test bots. He is evil, and wants to rule Club Penguin. He is more cruel, wicked, and arrogant than Herbert P. Bear. History Club Penguin:Elite Penguin Force In 2008, The Ultimate Protobot is created by The Test Robots and kidnaps Gary and the Elite Puffles. The player must stop the Ultimate Protobot and rescue Gary and the Elite Puffles while going to nearly every place on the island. When you defeat the robot on the tallest mountain,, you will be promoted and you have finished the major missions. You must use the Elite Puffles during the battle. System Defender In 2011, He returns in a System Defender level. You will then defeat him, but he is still alive. After rumors that the newly-discovered Brown Puffles rebuilt him, EPF discovers he was rebuilt by Herbert P. Bear, Esquire, and is taking revenge on the EPF. Together, the two attempted to ruin the Earth Day 2012 Party, using the Wheel Bot and the other Test Robots but EPF took care of the problem. Protobot and Herbert soon began to hate each other because Herbert wanted to defeat the EPF and take over, but Protobot wanted to destroy them once in for all, so their alliance was broken. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 Protobot returned during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 in an attempt to take over Club Penguin. He was powered by the Purple Super Hero Meteorite. He built the Destructobot in order to take over. However, The Avengers and Elite Penguin Force stopped him. Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 During the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013, the energy crystals powered up Protobot, unleashing a full-scale revenge attack. Using The Mandarin as the leader of his armies, Protobot ordered the Super Villains to create their own robots, and attack Club Penguin. When he is finished attacking Club Penguin he plans to turn all the penguins into robots, and become the leader of a new technologically advanced metropolis called Robotopia, to replace Club Penguin Island. He was defeated and disappeared on May 9. His parts were then taken to the Indestructible Containment Environment and were stored there till they went missing on November 7, 2013. Trivia *It is possible to add him on your friend list using the Google chrome console cheat. *Unlike anything else in Club Penguin, the Ultimate Protobot is made with Computer Animation. This explains why it looks 3-dimensional. *From January 6th 2011, the EPF Website (via the EPF Banner on the Community page) had a message including an error code. This code is: UP10K - This stands for Ultimate Protobot 10000. *The EPF got a message in a code from Herbert on a Field-Op which was soon figured out it was the Test Robots and Protobot's location they were destroyed, again, next Field-Op on 5-9-2011. *Herbert decided to leave Protobot and ally with the EPF for a few days because he wanted to remove Protobot from his major plan. Herbert had said "That’s right you mechanical menace! I should never have rebuilt you! I wanted to DEFEAT the Elite Fools, not destroy them!", after Protobot made a plan to destroy the EPF. Herbert gave away Protobot's location, and a couple of weeks later, the EPF defeated him with a water cannon. He has since retreated. The last heard from him was "Reclassifying - the polar bear is now our enemy. System damage unrepairable. Retreating until a new engineer can be located. BZZZK." *This is the only invention to end in "10,000." As most inventions (invented by Gary the Gadget Guy) end in either: 3000, or 1000. This was probably to show his superiority over other machines. *It can learn from mistakes and enemy tactics quickly and efficiently to calculate the deadliest attack. *It also makes an appearance in Card-Jitsu as a power card, only it just rolls away and has red, yellow and purple bots roll over you instead. *It makes a slight appearance in the Penguin Times Issue #345. Though it shows he is much smaller as his head was not big enough to fit a penguin It's likely that it gets fixed and returns during the Marvel Superhero Takeover 2012, since it looks like the robot-like figure in some of the party's advertisements. *On June 7, 2012, it is revealed the Purple Super Hero Meteorite has resurfaced him, noting he may have his revenge on Herbert, and the EPF, soon. Information about this was in a message that Protobot sent to the Elite Penguin Force. **There is also a message from him in Penguin Times Issue #346, where he is threatening heroes and citizens into surrendering. *The Ultimate Protobot is considered a Super Villain. *He made the secrets for the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2012 in the newspaper. *He returned during the Marvel Super Hero Takeover 2013 as Jet Pack Guy mentioned him in the Club Penguin Times just weeks before the party, and said that he probably got deleted, but he was wrong. Protobot was revealed to have been brought back to life by the energy crystals, and ordered the robot armies to attack Club Penguin. *In Issue #392 of the Club Penguin Times, there is a binary message from him that says 01110010 01101111 01100010 01101111 01110100 01110011 00100000 01100001 01110010 01100101 00100000 01110011 01110101 01110000 01100101 01110010 01101001 01101111 01110010 00100000 01100010 01100101 01101001 01101110 01100111 01110011. It translates to, robots are superior beings. **In the next issue, he says 01011001 01101111 01110101 00100000 01110111 01101001 01101100 01101100 00100000 01100001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101101 01101001 01101100 01100001 01110100 01100101 01100100, which translates to, You will be assimilated. *He may become a mascot in Operation: Puffle because when you click on him on the friend list, it come up with an Brown penguin instead of 2 arrows going round and round. Gallery ProtoBotCardJitsu.png|As seen in Card-Jitsu. UltimateProtoBotCPT345.png|The bot destroyed as seen in Issue #345. PROTOBOT-ALIVE!!.png|The Field-Op concerning him. PROTOBOT-CPT346.png|The message from him in the Penguin Times. ProtobotMessageJune7th.png|The message it sent to the EPF. uuhhyy.PNG|Protobot's icon in System Defender. Screen Shot 2012-10-14 at 4.00.46 PM.png|Protobot Glitch on Friends List Sys_Protobot.png|System Defender Sprite File:Proto_VS_EPF.png|Protobot against an EPF agent. VILLAINS UNITE 392.png|Protobot in the Club Penguin Times ProtobotAlivePossibly.png|Proof that Protobot may be alive UPB10000.png|Protobot as he appears in The Elite Penguin Force. UP10000.PNG|Protobot makes an appearance in Jetpack Boost, this time with jetpacks on his cart. Messages ProtobotBinaryMessage1.png|''Robots are superior beings'' ProtobotBinaryMessage2.png|''You will be assimilated'' See also *Club Penguin: Elite Penguin Force *Test Bots *Destructobot *Herbert P. Bear *System Defender Category:Machines Category:DS Category:Villains Category:Inventions Category:Super Heroes Category:Robots Category:2012 Category:2013